De estrellas, brujas, unicornios y ¿¡Percy Jackson?
by FarAmongTheStars
Summary: Una estrella ha caído. Hace mil años que no se ve una por Faerie, no desde Yvaine. Pero para sorpresa del aquelarre de brujas que todas las noches escudriña el cielo buscando alguna, no cae en su reino. Cae en un lugar más allá de Muro, cae en un lugar llamado... El Campamento Mestizo. -Reto: Entre dos mundos.*2ºPuesto*


-**De estrellas, brujas, unicornios y... ¿¡Percy Jackson!?**-

Disclamer: Percy y demás pertenecen a Rick.

El pueblo de muro y algunas brujas pertenecen a Neil Gaiman

_Este fic participa en el reto "Entre dos mundos" del foro El campamento Mestizo._

Sal Ditchwater se acercó más a su rostro. Rana Mugrienta podía oler perfectamente su pelo andrajoso y su aliento, y para ser una bruja novata, (acostumbrada a limpiar la porquería que quedaba tras las reuniones del aquelarre) tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Pero se contuvo, por respeto en parte, y por miedo a ser expulsada al haber cometido una falta grave, como "potarle" encima a una bruja jefa.

–Creo que es la hora de contar una pequeña historia ¿no os parece amigas? –dijo Sal, sonriendo.

Las demás brujas sonrieron también con sus dientes mellados y amarillentos. Sal retiró su rostro y empezó a narrar, ante la incrédula mirada de Rana:

–"_Hace muchos años, cuando yo aún tenía todos los dientes, (para que te hagas una idea), una estrella cayó en Faerie. Hacía milenios que una estrella no llegaba a nuestro mundo. La última la cogieron Lamia, Momo y Empusa, y tras acicalarle y cuidarle, cuando su corazón estaba radiante, se lo arrancaron y se lo comieron. El corazón de la estrella caída otorga belleza y juventud, así que no es de extrañar que fuesen el sueño de toda bruja. Las tres brujas (que por aquel entonces gobernaban el gremio) guardaron un pedazo de su corazón, para tener suficientes fuerzas en caso de que otra cayese. Y así fue. Muchos años después, otra estrella cayó."_ Aquí consta decir que Lamia me maldijo, de forma que yo nunca pude ver o tocar a la estrella, era simplemente invisible para mí. Bueno, continuo. _"Lamia fue a buscarla, y estuvo a punto de conseguir su corazón en incontables ocasiones, pero la estrella contaba con la protección innata de un muchacho llamado Tristan Thorn..." _Desde entonces ninguna estrella ha vuelto a caer en Faerie.

Rana Mugrienta miró al cielo. Todas esas estrellas brillantes... con corazones luminosos... se pasó la lengua por los labios, incapaz de resistir el pensamiento de un corazón suave, cálido y refulgente entre sus manos. Entonces, para sorpresa de todas aquellas señoritas malolientes, melladas y malvadas, una estrella empezó a caer.

Percy entrelazó su dedos con la mano de Annabeth. Ambos estaban sentados en la playa del campamento, escuchando el sonido del mar. Detrás se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta debida a la visita inesperada de las Cazadoras. Pero ellos querían intimidad y más aún en esa noche tan bonita en la que las estrellas brillaban con intensidad en el cielo...

–Annabeth –empezó Percy– quería decirte que... Te quiero

Annabeth le miró sonriendo. A Percy le parecía muy bella a la luz de las estrellas

–Yo también sesos de alga.

Se dieron un corto (pero rebosante de amor) beso y Annabeth se apoyó en el hombro de Percy. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta de repente, Annabeth se irguió, señalando al cielo nocturno.

–¡Mira Percy! Una estrella fugaz... Pídele un deseo

Percy miró en la dirección que apuntaba el dedo de Annabeth. Una estrella fugaz... Pero... Algo iba mal. La estrella caía...

–¡Deseo que no se estampe directa contra nosotros!

Pero lo dijo en voz alta, por lo que su deseo no se cumplió...

–¡Hacía años! Al fin hermanas, nuestra espera ha merecido la pena. Una estrella ha caído.

–Pero... ¿quién ira a buscarla? –preguntó Rana Mugrienta.

Sal le miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Lo haremos a la antigua usanza.

Se acercó a una de las muchas jaulas que estaban amontonadas, y sacó de una de ellas a un perro. Cogió también un cuchillo de encima de la mesa y tras abrir en canal al animal, dijo:

–Bien, que cada una coja uno, y el más vital, irá a por la estrella.

Las cuatro brujas metieron la mano a la vez.

Ojo Tuerto sacó el estómago, Búho Sucio sacó una costilla, Sal sacó una vértebra e increíblemente, Rana, sacó el corazón. Las otras brujas le miraron con los ojos entrecerrados ¡una novata! Además ¡Iba a ir a por la estrella! Pero las normas eran las normas, y nadie más que ellas debían cumplirlas.

–Rana, toma. Nuestra última vela de Babilonia. –le colocó en las manos un trozo de vela – Ilumina el camino a lo que más desees. Cuando la encendamos, tienes que pensar en ella, no tendrás otra oportunidad de encontrarla. –Sal se movía de forma ansiosa por toda la habitación, buscando en todas las estanterías, hasta que se detuvo triunfal en una y sacó una pequeña caja–. Aquí está el resto de la última estrella, tómatelo.

Rana abrió la caja, cogió el pequeño trozo de corazón resplandeciente que quedaba, y se lo comió. Al instante se sintió más joven y más llena de vitalidad que nunca (cosa complicada). Cogió uno de los cuchillos transparentes teñidos de leve rojo por el filo, y encendió la vela en la hoguera que hervía al fuego.

–Buena suerte, hermana... –dijo Búho.

Después Rana desapareció cómo si nunca hubiese estado allí.

–Encomendarle la estrella y la última vela a Rana...

–Creo que ya podemos ir buscando otra. –dijo Ojo.

Todas asintieron en silencio.

–¡Percy! ¿¡Puedes explicarme porqué has deseado que una chica te caiga encima?!

–No... Annabeth... ¡Yo no he deseado eso, fue ella la que cayó encima mía!

Annabeth dejó de moverse inquieta y se sentó en la arena, al lado de Percy. Miró a la chica. Estaba vestida de blanco y tenía el pelo negro azulado. Era bastante... vale, muy guapa. Parecía relucir con luz propia.

–¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Annabeth.

–Pues... ¿llevarle a la casa grande? –aventuró él.

–Sí... Bueno... Supongo. –hubo un pequeño silencio–Lo que no me explico –empezó la rubia mientras Percy se ponía de pie y llevaba a la chica caída–. Es cómo demonios ha caído del cielo y ha conseguido atravesar las barreras del campamento.

Se removió inquieta. Poco a poco, fue abriendo los ojos. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño en el cual, caía del cielo, mientras sus hermanas le veían impotente... Se encontró con el mar mirándole a los ojos. Se quedó sin respiración. Era una mirada tan intensa...

–Annabeth... Annabeth ven, se ha despertado

Una chica rubia se acercó a él. Tenía los ojos gris tormenta y el pelo le caía sobre los hombros.

–¿Qué...?¿Dónde... dónde estoy? –preguntó.

–Estás a salvo, –empezó la rubia antes de que el chico hubiese abierto la boca –en el Campamento Mestizo.

–¿Campamento? No, debe ser un error... Yo tendría que estar con mis hermanas... Seguro que están preguntándose: ¿dónde demonios está Layla?

Se levantó tambaleándose del diván en el que había estado tumbada y se acercó a la ventana.

Percy y Annabeth la miraron extrañados mientras ella sacaba una mano por la ventana y trataba de alcanzar el cielo...

De repente alguien cayó del cielo. Otra vez. Pero no del cielo, literalmente, más bien cayó del tejado... y cayó encima de Percy.

Era una mujer espantosa, tenía el pelo grasiento y... entonces todo cambió, la chica pareció darse cuenta de su intrusión y tras un chasqueo, era tan increíble cómo Layla. Su pelo era ahora sedoso y largo, tenía la piel sencillamente perfecta y su vestido antes roto y andrajoso, ahora era de un tono verde esperanza.

Annabeth miraba con la boca abierta la escena. ¡Otra vez! Y la segunda chica parecía estar sobando a Percy, porque no se le quitaba de encima... Entonces, la recién llegada pareció darse cuenta de la mirada de odio que le dirigía, porque se levantó apresuradamente y se alisó el vestido.

–Esto... –se aclaró la voz. – He venido a por ella.

Apunto hacia Layla con sus uñas rojo sangre.

–Vengo a... Llevarle a casa. –escondió el cuchillo que llevaba... ¿Cuchillo? Que va, era un pintalabios.

Layla se acercó a ella. Cómo si estuviera inspeccionándole.

–¿A... casa? –se iluminó un poco –¿Eres capaz de hacer eso? ¿Tienes acaso... Una vela de Babilonia?

Annabeth se situó al lado de Percy.

–Annie... Mira está... está brillando.

–Ya lo veo sesos de alga... Ya lo veo.

Mentras tanto las dos chicas parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo, porque se estrechaban las manos, mientras Layla brillaba más y más.

–Esto, –dijo la muchacha vestida de verde, mientras alzaba una mano – es una vela de Babilonia, cómo ya sabrás, ilumina el camino. Con ella puedo llevarte a casa.

Layla se acercó más a ella, mientras esta encendía la vela con una pequeña llama que salía de sus dedos... De repente, una corriente de aire entró por la ventana y la apagó. Todos se quedaron un momento helados y conteniendo la respiración, y cómo era de esperar, después de unos segundos que les habían parecido horas, un unicornio blanco entró a través de ella.

Percy y Annabeth simplemente observaron la escena que acontecía desde una esquina de la habitación, eso sí, con la boca abierta.

El unicornio placó literalmente a la chica de verde, la cual cayó al suelo sin miramientos. Cuando el unicornio se giró para empujar a Layla lo más lejos posible de ella, algo se le enroscó en la pata. La chica de verde había hecho crecer una enredadera y le había inmovilizado. A continuación colocó las manos en el suelo y una gran grieta empezó a abrirse camino al unicornio.

–¿Una hija de Démeter, con... Geokinesis? –preguntó Percy.

–Por todos los Dioses... –musitó Annabeth –es una bruja...

–¿Hija de Hécate?

–No... Su magia es demasiado poderosa...

Mientras tanto, Layla, se había puesto de rodillas y veía cómo el unicornio se acercaba a su terrible fin... Divisó un cuchillo transparente y se lanzó a por él desesperadamente.

–Entonces si no es una campista, –empezó Percy– no ocurrirá nada porque... nos unamos a la fiesta.

Se levantó rápidamente, y sacó a _Contracorriente_ de su bolsillo. Se lanzó sobre la chica de verde con ella en ristre. Rápidamente Annabeth sacó su daga de no-se-sabe-muy-bien-dónde y se colocó al lado de la enredadera, a la que ahora le habían crecido espinas e intentó cortarla. Layla se unió a ella.

Percy tuvo que esquivar varias bolas de fuego, un rayo y muchas enredaderas, hasta que al final, la bruja empezó a envejecer. Se degradaba a una velocidad increíble y en menos de cinci segundos, era la misma Sal de Rana que había aterrizado sobre un Percy completamente estupefacto. Para cuando esto ocurrió, el unicornio ya se había sido liberado completamente de sus ataduras, y se lanzó hacia la bruja. Nada más rozarle con su cuerno, ambos desaparecieron, dejando tras de sí un halo de luz blanca.

-.-.-

Percy, Annabeth y Layla se encontraban frente a la hoguera del campamento. Antes había estado llena de campistas, pero ahora no había ni un alma. La estrella sostenía la vela con las dos manos y no dejaba de agradecerle a Annabeth y a Percy su ayuda.

–Quien sabe que me hubiera ocurrido si me llego a ir con esa loca vestida de verde... ¿Visteis su pelo? Por la luna, que horrible...

–Bueno, Layla –le interrumpió Annabeth. – Cuanto antes enciendas esa vela, mejor.

–Sí... tienes toda la razón –dijo la chica sonriendo. –Por cierto, aun no me habéis dicho vuestros nombres...

–Annabeht Chase hija de Atenea y Percy Jackson hijo de Poseidón.

–¡Oh! Bueno supongo que en vuestro lenguaje, yo sería Layla, hija de Nix. Ha sido un verdadero placer conoceros, espero que volvamos a vernos ¿eh? –le guiñó un ojo a Percy.

A continuación encendió la vela con las llamas de la hoguera y dijo "ciao" mientras una estela se la llevaba devuelta a su casa...

–¡Dioses! –exclamó Annabeth – ¿Todo ha ocurrido de verdad?

–¿Te refieres al unicornio, la bruja de verde y la hija de Nix?

–Evidentemente no, sesos de alga. Me refiero a esas dos chicas que se te han tirado encima esta noche. –dijo sonriendo.

–Pues... ¿sabes que? Yo pienso tirarme encima de la chica a la que quiero de verdad.

–Para eso tendrás que pillarle primero – dijo la rubia corriendo devuelta hacia la playa.

Su melena rubia parecía brillar bajo la luz de las estrellas...


End file.
